Malcolm Summers
Character Summary Mal Summers is the protagonist of Arbiter and the second main characer in the Chronicles of Wrath. He is the second-youngest on his team and the youngest fighter on Wrath, and specializes in kicking ass. Personality Mal is mildly sociopathic, occasionally cruel, moderately amoral, and extraordinarily loyal. He sticks to his principles (though those aren't particularly moral ones, but he sticks to them nonetheless) and, after undergoing his teenage phase in Arbiter, becomes the team's thug. Later on, he becomes a teacher post-timeskip, using his knowledge as a former soldier, former thug, and extremely ambitious fighter to become a strict and incredible professor. His students love him–at least, the ones who take his class seriously. Mal has no qualms against violence, mostly because of his upbringing in a vicious environment, but can show sympathy at times and understanding always, even if he doesn't agree with those he understands. To those he trusts, he shows utmost loyalty and self-sacrifice, particularly to Wrath (and even more particularly to both captains, Boz, Kira, and Cyr). Appearance Mal starts out slightly short, though he grows to be roughly average height (when the typical height for his ancestors is taken into account). He has olive-toned skin, plain brown eyes, green hair, and sharp-edged facial features. He is very broad-shouldered, and his eyes turn gold due to his Olden heritage when he feels happy or optimistic. He is of Japanese and Italian descent in the small amount of human ancestry he has. Abilities * As a Timekeeper, his abilities involving life and death include: ** Resurrection - he can bring people back from the dead as long as their body is still in a similar state to as it was during their lifetime and their spirit has not yet passed over. It is unclear as to whether he can bring the spirit back post passing over, but it is likely. He does not resurrect Faye. ** Healing - at first, he was mistaken for a Healer due to his healing abilities, though that was actually manipulation of life force instead of healing energy. ** Death - he can bring about death by merely touching someone, though it drains him of a lot of energy. Sometimes he does this on accident, if he is in particularly bad health or bad spirits. ** Communication with spirits - Mal is one of the only people who can communicate with spirits, both in conversation and in being able to physically touch them. This includes assisting them in passing over to the other side if they are stuck. * Military training ** Krav Maga, or a like martial art ** Basic weapons training ** Basic soldiering in preparation for war * Street skills ** Cheating at cards - when he was young, Mal learned to cheat at cards in order to make money to survive. He isn't extremely good at it, though. Cam always beats him at cards. ** Dirty fighting - he fights dirty, something he learned outside Evergrove (though Evergrove training supplemented it). ** Motivation judgment - Mal is observant, but only in judging people's motivations. He is very good at that, though. * Multilingual ** Like everyone at Evergrove Academy, he is conversational in the mishmash dialect of Otherworld, which gives him basic skills at the five languages it consists of (though he likely couldn't hold a proper conversation in any of them except his own). In addition, he is fluent in the language of Sora thanks to his Fons (family) mark. * Intelligence - he is smart, like most of Wrath's members, but not as smart as Cam or Kira (or Tess). * God abilities - it is unclear exactly what abilities he is given as a god at the end of the series, and it is likely that he simply retains stronger versions of his TImekeeper ability, in addition to the immortality always awarded to gods. Trivia * Mal is only fourteen years old at the start of the series. * Before Combatant, Mal had already killed three people. The circumstances are uncertain, and likely related to survival. His only other non-battle related kill in the series is Oni, who deserved it. * His favorite color is grey. * His teacher counterpart is Sato. * Mal's weapon of choice is a whip. * He speaks in a Cockney-esque dialect, but hides it throughout Combatant. * He looks up to Tate and Tess. * He comes from Rem, though his specific city is never mentioned. * Mal is the only character in the Chronicles of Wrath without any flashbacks in his book. * He taught himself up to roughly an eleventh-grade level only through reading books at a local library.